All together
by I.am.divergent.tribute.glader
Summary: So what if, Tris and Tobias and most characters were in the same initiation year? Would things have turned out differently?
1. Chapter 1

TRIS POV!

I wiped my sweaty palms in my grey cargo pants. It was so quiet that you could even hear a pin drop, which was amazing considering there was over a hundred kids in the room. However, the silence only made me more nervous.

Sensing my dis-convert, my older brother, Caleb, placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and gave him a half hearted smile, which he returned.

The reason why I was so nervous was because today was out test to see what faction we belong to. Every sixteen year old from every faction, was waiting nervously for their name to be called.

I took a deep breath through my nose, trying to calm myself.

What if something goes wrong? I think to myself.

No, I will not allow myself to think like that. It'll be fine. I'll find where I belong and everything will be ok.

I closed my eyes.

"Caleb Prior" a Dauntless woman asked.

All eyes landed on Caleb. "Good Luck" I whisper to him. He gave me a reassuring smile and walked away with the woman.

"I hope he's alright" I mutter to myself. "Of corse he'll be alright"! "It's not like they can give him to the factionless yet". The boy across the table from me said. His name was Tobias Eaton, the son of our head of government, Marcus Eaton.

"I know" I whisper, and Tobias just smirked.

The sound of a door opening made all heads in the room turn. Caleb walked out looking rather pale. He sat down and rubbed his hands on his pants. Seeing him like this made me even more nervous, maybe even a bit scared. "Beatrice Prior" the woman called. That's me.

I stood and made my way towards the woman. I stopped in front of her and she looked me over. After a moment she spoke. "Follow me".

I followed her into a small room. It had mirrors lining one of the walls and tiled floors. In the middle of the room was a chair, much like the ones at the dentist. There was also a computer and a small table with an assortment of glasses with clear liquid in them.

"Take a seat" the woman told me. I sat in the chair and adjusted my position. "My name is Tori, and I'll be taking your test today" Tori said. She handed me one of the glasses with clear liquid. "Drink up" she said. I sniffed the liquid before downing it. My eyes started to drift shut instantly. I leaned my head back and let my simulation begin.

-4+6-Four+Tris-

I was standing in the middle of an empty room, surrounded by mirrors. Looking around I noticed two baskets on the floor. In one basket was a block of cheese, in the other was a knife.

"Choose" a voice told me, but I didn't move. "Choose" the voice urged. I still didn't choose.

A low growl came from behind me. Slowly I turned around to see a dog, it's mouth turned up in a snarl. I spun back around to reach for the knife, but it was gone. My heart was beating at an un-natural rate. An idea popped into my head and I fell to my knees.

The growling stopped and I felt something rub into my hand. I look and see the dog rubbing into me as if it wasn't snarling and growling at me a moment ago. Joy filled me and I laughed.

"Puppy"? A girl came out of thin air and headed for the dog. The dig growled again and took off after the girl. I was right behind it. I flung my body forwards and landed in the dog, but instead of being sprawled out on the floor, I was in a train.

"Excuse me"? The man beside me asked. "Do you recognize thins man" he asked pointing to the picture on the news paper he was reading. I did recognize the man, but shook my head no.

"Please, if you do you could save my life"! The man pleaded. "No, sorry" I said. Then everything faded.

Then Tori's face appeared.

"Get up" she ordered. I obeyed and stood

"What was my result" I asked.

She ignored me and pulled me out a back door.

"Listen". Tori began, "Your result was Abnegation". I frowned, I was secretly hoping that wouldn't be my result, but Tori wasn't finished. "And Erudite, and Dauntless" she stated.

I satires at her, confused. "What" I asked.

"It's called Divergent". "Where you have a result for more then one faction" she finished.

"But the test was supposed to tell me where I belong" I almost yelled.

"The test didn't work on you" Tori yelled back.

"I'm going to put your result as Abnegation, but it is very important that you keep your Divergence a secret". she said, calmer this time. "Now, go home, and if anyone asks the serum made you ill so I sent you home". I nodded and started towards my house. "Beatrice"! I turned back to Tori. "You have a big decision to make". "Think about what you'll choose tomorrow, and choose wisely". And with that she went back inside.

On my way home, I noticed that I was most likely not going to get a good nights sleep tonight.

So hi. I'm Kyle3698. I'm just posting this for . .glader. So if you liked it, leave a review. I'm not going to say anymore because I don't know what to say. .


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS POV!

At dinner that night, my father brought up the topic I was hoping to avoid. "So children, how did your test go"? He asked. "Good". Caleb and I muttered in unison. My father looked between the two of us. "Well, no matter what happens, or what you choose, I want you to know me and your mother love you". He said, taking my mothers hand in his.

"Now Caleb, it's your turn for dishes". Caleb nodded and started to collect up our plates. "I'll help". I told him. He smacked and continue to pick up plates while I filled the sink.

A half hour later, the dishes were done, and Caleb and I were ready for bed. Before I walked into my room, Caleb grabbed my arm. "Beatrice". He said. I looked up to his conserved look. "Tomorrow you need to think of mom and dad, but you also need to think of yourself". He said, turning and and walking into his room.

I was shocked. My perfect Abnegation brother was telling me to be selfish. This made me think, was I Abnegation? Or was I Erudite or Dauntless? I fell asleep thinking this. "Well, I'll find out tomorrow". I thought, and fell asleep.

-I like these poke a dot things-

I stood in the Abnegation line up, my palms more sweaty then yesterday.

I front of me, Caleb was trying not to fidget, and behind me, Tobias looked calm and relaxed. Tobias almost never talked, but when he did it was either to me or Caleb. I guess you could say he was a friend.

The clatter of a train made my worrying stop. Dauntless born were jumping off the train, whooping and hollering. They all looked so happy, strong and brave.

"Beatrice". Caleb whispered. "Let's go". I followed him threw the halls and into a room that looked like an old theatre.

The room was broken into five sections, one for each faction. Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, Abnegation and Candor.

Everyone took their seats and the room settled into silence other then a few muttering people here and there.

"Welcome"! Marcus Eaton began. "Today we gather to celebrate another year, and to watch our young men and women choose their path". His voice slowly slipped away and I started to think about other, more important things. Such as the choice I was about to make.

"Tobias Eaton".

My head snapped up and I looked to my right, where Tobias slowly stood, and walked to the front.

He took the knife in his hand and ran it across his palm. He winced, but other then that showed no emotion.

He reached his hand out over the burning coals, symbolizing Dauntless. A drop of his blood landed on the coals.

"Tobias Eaton, Dauntless". Marcus said, seeming surprised and even a bit, angry.

The Dauntless whooped and yelled and Tobias smiled. Would I be that happy to be Dauntless? Or would I regret my decision?

These thoughts played threw my head until I heard the name " Caleb Prior" be called.

I watched him as he cautiously made his way to the front.

He cut his palm and didn't even hesitate to put his hand over the bowl full of clear water. His blood dripped and made the water turn pick. He chose Erudite. My selfless, kind, Abnegation brother chose Erudite.

"Caleb Prior, Erudite".

My breath sped up, my heart pounded. I knew what was coming, but didn't know if I was ready.

"Beatrice Prior"

I stood and slowly walked towards the front. All eyes were on my, and it made me uncomfortable.

I picked up the knife and slid it across my palm. It stung, but didn't really hurt.

I looked between the bowls of stones, clear water, and coals. Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. Just then, I thought of the joyful faces of the Dauntless, jumping off the train. I stuck my hand out over the coals, and smiled when I heard the sizzle of my blood.

"Beatrice Prior, Dauntless".

Cheers filled the room.

I walk towards the Dauntless and felt accepted instantly.

"Welcome to Dauntless". A blond hair blue eyes girl said.

"My names Lauren, you'll see a lot of me". She said. I smiled, then turned around to see a Candor girl drop her blood into a bowl of grass, choosing Amity.

"Go Dauntless"! I heard someone yell. Then the group started to run. I liked the feeling of wind in my face, it made me feel free.

Tobias came and ran beside me. "Ready"? He asks. "Ready". I reply.

We ran till we were at the tracks, where we stopped and waited as the train came near. It pulled up but didn't stop. All the Dauntless born initiates were jumping inside. I started to along side the train, reaching for the door frame of one of the cars. My hand grasped the frame and hung on tightly, jumping and pulling my wait inside. I sat down on the floor and leaned my head against the wall, trying to catch my breath.

Tobias was the next in the train. He slumped down next to me, breathing heavy, although he didn't seem as breathless as I was.

"That was fun". He said. I laughed a little and nodded.

About five more people piled into our car and are now leaning against the walls.

"Are they trying to kill us". An Erudite boy asked. "Because I don't see any logic in jumping in a train".

Another boy chuckled. "You get used to it". He said. Based on what he said, an the black cloths he was wearing, I think he was a Dauntless born.

The rest of the way was silent, until the Erudite yelled, "They're jumping off"! The Dauntless boy laughed. "How else do you think we're going to get off"? The Erudite's cheeks turned pick.

I looked out the door and, indeed, there was people jumping off.

"I'm nervous". I turned around to see a Candor girl with short brown hair and large brown eyes. "What's you name"? I asked.

"Christina". I held my hand out to her. "Let's jump together". She smiled and took my hand. "On the count of three". She said.

"One".

"Two".

"Three"!

We ran forward and jumped off the train, landing with an "oof"! On the roof of a building.

We both got up and started to laugh. "I want to do it again". Christina said.

I sighed and looked back at the train, just to see Tobias jump. He hit the roof and hopped back up on his feet and dusted himself off. He caught my gaze and came to stand by me.

"Initiates"! A male voice said. I turned around to see a tall, muscular man with a buzz cut in front of us.

"My name is Leo, and I am one of the Dauntless leaders". He said. "Now, straight to the point". "Your first task in Dauntless, is to jump o the roof and fall into the hole at the bottom". He finished, smirking. "Is there water at the bottom"? The Erudite from the train asked.

"Well, why don't you jump and find out"? Leo challenged. The boy stepped away from Leo.

"Anyone want to go first"? Everyone stayed silent, and no one stepped forward.

"I will" I said. Leo looked surprised, but the emotion was soon replaced by amusement.

"Stiff"? He chuckled. "Go ahead". I walked over to the edge and peered over. There was a large hole about four stories down.

I slid off my jacket and balled it in my hands. I felt as if that simple action, proved that I was done being Abnegation, and ready to be Dauntless.

"Oh! Stiff look at you"! I turned and looked at a grinning Candor boy. Anger ran through me and I pitched my jacket at him, smirking when it smacked him in the face. Turning back around, I took a deep breath, then stepped off the edge. It felt as if I was flying. Wind whistling in my ears and blowing my hair around. Then it all stopped and I was bouncing up and down. I had landed in a net at the bottom of a hole.

A strong pair of arms grabbed me out of the net and planted my feet on the floor. "Name" a man with dark skin asked.

I thought about what he said. Beatrice didn't really suit the life style I had chosen. I smiled at my decision. "Tris". I said. "First jumper, Tris". He called. A large group behind him cheered and whistled. "Welcome to Dauntless". The man said, and I smiled.

So I have been told to tell you guys thanks for all the support. Please keep on showing it. You guys are the best.


	3. Chapter 3

TOBIAS POV! *gasp*

I watched as the last initiate fell into the net. She was a tall and skinny girl dressed

In red and yellow, meaning she was from Amity. The man next to the net pulled her out and placed her in front of him.

"Name". He said, just like he did to everyone else.

"Cassy". The girl answered.

"Last jumper, Cassy".

No one cheered for her, only clapped. I felt bad because even the jumper before her got a round of whoops and haulers. I glanced at Beatrice, now Tris, an saw her eyes filled with pity for the girl. "Welcome initiates". "My name is Max, I'm one of the trainers". The man next to the net said. "We're going to split you up, Dauntless born, with me, and transfers with Lauren and Amar". Max said, pointing at two people behind him. One was a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, that was Lauren I presume. The other was a man, with olive skin and shaggy jet black hair, covering one of his emerald green eyes. That must be Amar. "Good luck transfers, Dauntless let's go".

Max said. All the Dauntless born were yelling and whistling as they ran off.

"Hello everyone, my name it Lauren and this is Amar". The blond girl said, gesturing to the man beside her. "We will be your trainers".

"But for now we're going to give you a tour". Lauren said. She turned around and walked out of the room through a large door. "Follow me".

I walked next to Tris and the Candor girl, Christina, as we made our way through a long corridor, and onto a large platform. "This is the Pit". Lauren said. The room was ginormous. It was almost like a large bowl, but five stories high and filled with stones on each level. There was stone pathways leading up to each level, with no handles, no railings. Children were running around freely, parents and young adults were all milling around the stores in one large sea of black. "Let's move on". Lauren told us. We walked along one of the stone paths until we heard the rushing of water. It got louder as me walked closer. Lauren stopped in front of a rocky ledge, a bridge stretched across it, and over a river. "This is the Chasm". Lauren said, walking out onto the bridge. "This is what draws the line between bravery and cowardice". "Jumping off isn't brave, it's cowardly, and trust me, at least one of you will jump". No one spoke. "How about we go get something to eat, shall we". Amar said from the back of the group. Lauren nodded and walked past is and towards, what I was hoping, was the cafeteria.

All the initiates followed close behind her as we entered a large room, filled with people. To say it was packed would be an understatement. Lauren ushered us towards a long table, where the Dauntless born were already seated.

Tris sat down on the end of the table, I sat across from her and Christina sat beside her.

A pan of brown patties laid in front of us. Not sure what they were, Tris and I watched as Christina forked one and put it on her bun with some red sauce.

The Erudite boy, I think his name was Will, was porking out on his beside me.

As we watched, Amar came and slid into the seat next to Tris, making her uncomfortable by his close proximity. "Here". He said. "It's called a hamburger, put it on your bun and put this on it". He said, handing Tris a bottle of the red sauce. She and I both did as he said. I picked up my hamburger and sunk my teeth into it. My mouth was filled with juicy, savoury goodness. I sighed in delight. Seeing my reaction, Tris picked up hers and took a bite. Her eyes widened as she chewed. "This is so good". Tris breathed, taking another bite.

Amar chuckled.

"Woah, you mean you've never had a hamburger before"? Christina asked. Tris and I shook our heads. "What? That's crazy". Christina pretty much yelled. That's when will, coming from Erudite, spoke up. "Abnegation thinks it's self indulgent to eat foods like this, the stick to chicken and vegetables with little to no seasoning". We nodded again.

"Sucks for them". Christina mumbled.

"Hurry up and eat, we'll be leaving to show you your room in a bit". Amar said, and walked off. "Well he's sure joyful ain't he". Christina said, making us all laugh.

"Listen up"! A voice yelled over the chatter of the cafeteria. I turned around to see Leo standing on a table.

"I'd like to prepose a toast, for out initiates"! He said, causing the cafeteria to go up on cheers. "Welcome to Dauntless"! He yelled over the noise. Lauren and Amar come and show us our way out of the cafeteria.

Amar leads us to a old worn door, Lauren taking up the rear this time. "This will be your home for the next few weeks". He said. The room was a decent size, with four bucks lining the right and left walls. On each bed there was a blanket, pillow and a change of black close.

"Choose a bed".

Everyone scattered to find a bed. Tris chose the bottom one farthest on the right, with Christina above her. Will and I were on the buck beside them. Me in the bottom and him on the top.

"Get some rest". Amar said. "I want you bright eyed, bushy tailed and in the training room at seven tomorrow morning".

With that, Amar and Lauren left. All of us got into bed and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning after breakfast, I walked to the Training Centre with Tris, Christina, Will and a boy named Al, who we just met at breakfast. I had to admit, I was a bit nervous. Coming from Abnegation, I was tall and lanky with very little muscle tissue, so it made me nervous knowing that almost anyone could beat me to a pulp.

Tris looked just as nervous as I felt. She kept wiping the palms of her hands on her black leggings, or biting her nails.

We walked into the Centre and sat on a bench on the left side of the room. Our group was about five minutes early so we were the only ones here.

The Training Centre was a huge square room with a blue mat in the middle. Targets were lined up along the far wall, as well as a large board with all the initiates names on it.

I scanned the room, taking in the new atmosphere.

"Hello initiates". Amar said as he entered the Centre, making me jump in surprise. "Your early". He said. We all nodded, none of us willing to speak to the intimidating man.

He didn't speak another word while the other initiates filed in.

Lauren came in at exactly seven o'clock. She look surprisingly happy for a person up this early.

Amar took a head count, then frowned. There was only twelve of us sitting on the bench, while there should be fifteen. Amar looked up at the clock that hung over the door. It was now five past seven. I was glad that I wasn't one of the initiates taking their time to get here, because based off the look in Amar's eyes, they might not be able to walk tomorrow.

It was ten past seven when three babbling Candors walked in.

"Your late". Amar stated.

"Only by a few minutes". A boy said. I recognized him as the boy who taunted Tris yesterday, before she threw here jacket at him.

Amar stalked up to the group and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, lifting him a foot off the ground.

"Your name is". Amar asked, his voice low and threatening.

"P-Peter". The boy stuttered.

"Well Peter". Amar spat his name as if it was venom on his tongue. "I told you to be here at seven, did I not"? Peter nodded. "Then why are you walking through the door at ten past". Peter didn't answer, but tried to get out of Amar's grip instead, which didn't work.

"Never be late again, or you'll end up in the infirmary, understood"? Peter nodded again, and Amar let go of Peter's collar, letting him fall to the floor.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you". Amar spoke to the rest of us.

"Be late and you pay the price". Everyone seemed a little taken back by what just happened, but Amar and Lauren didn't seem to notice.

"There are too parts of initiation". "First physical, second mental".

"At the end of each state, some of you will be cut".

"What do you mean cut". Will asks.

"As in no longer Dauntless". Lauren says. "We should have been told"! Christina screeched.

Amar walked up to Christina and stood right in front of her.

"Do you mean to tell me that you would have chosen different if you had known"? He said. Christina shook her head.

"Good, because if that's the case, you can go join the factionless".

Amar slowly backed away from Christina, who was frozen in her place.

"Anybody else want to voice their opinion"?

Nobody answered.

"Great, now we're going for a run, follow me".

We all followed Amar through the maze of hallways and outside.

Amar started us off in a light jog to worm up out muscles. Then, as we ran, he slowly increased our pace.

Beads of sweat rolled down my face, and it don't help that the sun was beating on my back.

We ran for a good hour before coming to a stop. I was exhausted, and felt like laying on the grass and going to sleep. Some of the other initiates were doing just that, including Al and Christina. I lolled around and it turned my stomach when I saw Will loose his breakfast then collapse. Tris was slowly walking around, looking as if she was ready to collapse herself. I felt the same way. The only reason I hadn't fell to my knees was because I knew after doing all that running, it was a better idea to walk it off so cramps didn't surface.

"You all seemed to have enjoyed that". Amar chucked, not even out of breath. Everyone groaned, aside from Will, who up chucked more bile.

"It must make you guys ecstatic to know we will be doing runs like that every morning". That gained more groans.

"Go get some grub, and maybe take a shower, I want you all waiting in the Training Centre at one o'clock".

We all slowly stumbled back into Dauntless head quarters, moaning and groaning the hole way.

After everyone was showered and fed, we found ourselves back at the Training Centre.

Amar had laid out a bunch of knives on a table in front of the targets, and was now explains the lesson to us.

"In a moment I will demonstrate how to properly thorough a knife with out hurting others, or the muscles in your arms, even though you don't have to worry that much anyway". He said, giving Tris and I a pointed look. We glanced at each other then gave Amar our full attention.

"After that you will all choose a target and practice your stance and thorough".

Amar grabbed four knives off the table and stood with his feet shoulder length apart, in front of his target. He flung his first blade at the target and it hit the target with a thunk right in the middle. All of his blades landed in almost exactly the same spot.

"Grab your knives and choose a target". Amar instructed, retrieving his knives.

I stood at the target between Tris and Al.

"Take your stance".

Everyone listened to Amar's command, standing with their feet shoulder length apart, just like he did.

I looked at Tris, who had taken her stance in front of me. She looked confident. Just then I noticed that the Beatrice I once new in Abnegation, was slowly fading away and turning into Tris, from Dauntless.

"Don't over do yourselves". Amar's words broke me away from my thoughts.

"You need to build up your muscle structure before you can put some real power into your thorough". There was a chorus of mumbled "yes's".

"Begin".

I looked at the target. It was wooden and square, with red, blue and white rings painted on it. I took a breath, I pulled my arm back and through my blade at the target. My blade flew right past it and hit the wall behind it.

I grabbed my next blade and gripped it tight in my hand. I locked my eyes on the target and threw my blade. I smiled, satisfied, when it found it's spot in the second ring.

I look over at Tris.

She hadn't throne any off her blades yet, and seemed to still be lining it up. Amar noticed this too and looked at her quizzically.

"Hey Stiff, you know your supposed to thorough the knife, right"? Peter, being his snot nosed self said.

Tris just ignored him and continued to almost thorough her blade, then pull back and repeat.

By now everyone was watching her.

Letting out a deep breath, she let her blade fly.

Thunk.

We all were dumbstruck. Tris' blade landed smack-dab in the middle of her target.

"Hey Peter, you know your supposed to hit the target, right"? Tris called. I looked over to see that two of Peter's knives were on the floor in front of his target and the other two had just barely hit his target. Everyone brag to laugh, and even Amar cracked a smile.

"Alright, continue your practice". He finally said.

My last two blades were both bulls eyes, and Tris' last three were perfect. Al, however, was a different story. Every time he through blade, it either flew past his target, or bounced off it. Amar took notice to this and walked over to him.

"Why can't you hit the target"? Amar asked.

Al shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Go pick them up".

"What"? Al asked, seeming a little scared.

"You heard me". If you looked at Amar's face, you would never be able to tell he was smiling a few minutes before.

"While everyone's throwing"? Al asked.

"Why, are you scared"?

Al didn't answer.

"Stop"! Amar yelled to the rest of us.

We all stopped and faced Al and Amar.

"Go stand in front of the target".

Al slowly walked over to his target. Amar collected up four knives while explaining what Al must do.

"You will stand there while I thorough these four knives at you, if you to much as flinch, your cut".

Amar took his stance and pulled his arm back. A fearful look played on Al's face.

"Stop"!

All heads once again turn to Tris. "What are you doing". I whisper, but she ignores me.

"He's obviously scared, it just shows he's human"! She continued.

"Would you like to take his place"? Amar offered.

Tris held her head high and walked, or more like strutted, towards the target. Maybe Beatrice is still in there. I thought.

Al pretty much ran from his place by the target and came to stand next to me, Will and Christina.

Tris put her hands behind her back and looked at Amar. Her eyes were filled with emotion, and determination, but she didn't look one bit scared.

"Same rules apply". Amar muttered. He wiped his first knife, landing beside Tris' hip. She didn't move. The second plated by her elbow, and the third just above her head. The whole time she hadn't moved a muscle. Come on Tris! I chanted in my head.

Amar rolled the last knife over his fingers before throwing it. The blade landed right next to Tris' ear. All at once her bravery and determination was replaced by fear. What had happened?

"Very good". Amar said. "You gain points for your bravery, but loose just as many for lipping off".

"Training is dismissed".

I rushed over to Tris with the rest of the group behind me. "That was amazing"! Christina screeched. "Very Dauntless". Will agreed. Al just stood there, looking rather embarrassed. Instead of answering any of us, Tris raised a hand to her ear. When she pulled it away her finger tips were red with blood. "He hit you". I stated. Tris didn't answer, but headed for the door instead.

It was silent as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"I didn't think he would actually hit me". Tris muttered, as we entered the cafeteria and go to find our seats.

Tonight we were having spaghetti.

In Abnegation we had something similar. It was a pasta with a white bland sauce. It was nothing compared to what we were feasting on now.

"Stiff". Tris and I both look up to see Amar standing by us.

"Uh, Tris". He corrected.

"I wanted you to know that I nicked your ear to teach you a lesson".

"What lesson"? Tris asked.

"That you can't lip off to your trainer, because if I let you, then you may end up lipping off Leo, and that wouldn't end well". Tris nodded, but other then that, didn't pay any attention to him. "Remember, training starts at seven tomorrow morning". He grumbled, then walked off.

"Doesn't he think of anything else other then our training"? Christina asked. I shrugged. "From what I've seen, probably not".

I spent the rest of dinner listening to Christina ramble and the odd smart aleck comment from Will. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Not yet.


End file.
